


Of lazy mornings

by maevesdarling



Category: Instinct (TV 2018)
Genre: Day Off, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, carrying husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Dylan and Andy have the morning off. This is 100% pure fluff.





	Of lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, so I told myself not to get too invested in this show but... guess what?? It still happend. I watched 4 Episodes so far so sorry if this is in any way incorrect or canon compliant, I just needed to write soething for these two.
> 
> Also, from one amazing CBS Show with LGBT characters and a great chracter dynamic plus unique story to another, we feel you. Sincerly, the Bull fandom.

It’s still early in the morning and they’re nestled under the light duvet covers together, hands and legs tangled hopelessly in the sheets. The sun is shining through the window, Dylan frowns at the brightness that’s stinging uncomfortably in his eyes. Apparently they forgot to draw the curtains closed last night. He sighs, unable to fall asleep again and opens his eyes, blinks a few times to get everything into focus, and turns. 

The clock on the bedside table reads 7:53 on a Sunday morning. It’s rare that they both have the morning off, especially now that he’s working with the police and Andy has the bar to look after, but he remembers Andy telling him to disable the alarm clock last night, that was the last conversation they had for the rest of the night, the rest was mostly hushed love confessions and moans. Next to him, his husband is still sleeping peacefully, half of his face buried in the cushion and Dylan can’t keep himself from smiling, it’s just too cute to see his husband like this and so he decides to pillow his head on Andy’s shoulder and watch him.

Time passes, he doesn’t know how much, outside the sun climbs higher and higher, baths the room in golden sunlight, before disappearing behind a thick cloud, only to reappear a few minutes later. Dylan watches, mesmerized. He is tracing Andy’s shoulder with his thumb, drawing random patterns into the skin until Andy suddenly stirs from his sleep.

Dylan withdraws his hand and wages his options.

He could continue and wake Andy up with soft kisses to the other man’s throat and face, they’d probably end up making out in bed for another half an hour before taking a shower together and after that they’d leave the house to eat breakfast. Which sounds lovely to him, because it feels like an eternity since they last went out to have breakfast together without having to rush to work. 

Or he could let his husband sleep for another few hours and catch up on some much needed sleep and continue to watch him. He wants to do the first one, but in the end decides to let him sleep. Andy had been busy with the bar these past few days which resulted in him staying up late so he wants to give him this rare opportunity to sleep. 

So he rearranges the pillows instead, really carefully, to be more comfortable for both of them, pulls the duvet up to their shoulders to keep the cold away and snuggles close again. Andy makes a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and relaxes again.  
Dylan smiles, feeling his stomach warming in affection and love for the man in front of him, he leaves a quick kiss on his husband shoulder and closes his eyes again. Maybe sleeping in wasn’t too bad after all he thinks as he slowly drifts off to sleep, surrounded by the warmth of his husband’s body.


End file.
